The invention is based on a priority application EP 05292539.3 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates generally to communication networks, and more particularly to techniques for queuing data traffic in communication networks.
Weighted fair queuing (WFQ) is a well known flow-based queuing technique. The WFQ simultaneously schedules interactive traffic to the front of the queue to reduce response time and it fairly shares the remaining bandwidth between high bandwidth flows. FIG. 1 shows a conventional WFQ system 100 that includes N queues 110-1 through 110-N. Each queue 110 serves a single source (or connection) and is assigned with a respective weight. Each packet leaving its respective queue 110 is forwarded directly to an output channel 120. The scheduling method implemented in WFQ system 100 ensures that the waiting time of packets in queues 110 is always in proportion to queue's weights.
For example, a WFQ system having three queues Q1, Q2, and Q3 and respectively assigned with the weights W1=5, W2=2, and W3=3. The maximum allowable rate of the output channel is 10 MB/Sec. In this exemplary system, if all queues have packets waiting, then Q2 and Q3 receive a guaranteed bandwidth of 2 and 3 MB/Sec respectively, and Q1 receives a guaranteed bandwidth of 5 MB/sec. If Q1 does not have any packets waiting, then the excess bandwidth is equal to 5 MBS/second. In a WFQ system, this excess bandwidth is redistributed in proportion to the associated weights of the queues that have packets waiting. That is, when queue Q1 does not have packets waiting, the excess bandwidth is distributed proportionally to queues Q2 and Q3 so that they now receive bandwidth of 4 and 6 MB/Sec respectively.
One advantage of the WFQ technique is the end-to-end delay guarantees, i.e., each packet is guaranteed a certain rate for each packet flow in the stream. Another advantage is the underutilization of capacity when flow is particularly bursty idle time. In such case the WFQ technique facilitates the redistribution of the unused bandwidth so as to preserve work-conservation property. The drawback of the WFQ technique inherits in its implementation. The conventional WFQ systems are based on multiple queues, this configuration is costly and complicated. Furthermore, queue based system requires to maintain the state of each packet. This requirement is not compliant with most of the communication networks.
It would be therefore advantageous to provide an efficient weighted fairness bandwidth distribution system.